


Hidden Identity

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, NSFW, Police Officer Bruce, Shooting, Smoking, criminal Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Bruce plans on catching a group of masked robbers but stops when one of them takes off his mask and it turns out to be the guy he likes.Written for Day 5 of Brudick week. Criminals AuWarning for minor violence, shooting, smoking and Nsfw
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	Hidden Identity

It was known all over the country that a group of robbers were stealing banks of different cities. And it seemed to be the same group because according to witnesses they were all wearing masks that covered their whole face. Also, they always stole on the14th day of every month.  
  
The Gotham Police was preparing for the robbers coming to the bank here. They were the last city that weren't robbed yet  
  
The police department had a big meeting. Everyone was seated while the captain explained their plan " the robbers will be headed to Gotham's biggest bank and we will be prepared for them"  
  
Bruce was thinking otherwise. The robberies always happened at small banks why would they change their way now? Bruce interrupted the captain " but sir, the robbers never stole from big banks so why-" the captain interrupted Bruce " They sent a threat to the bank" the captain showed the letter on the screen behind him  
It was a printed letter that said that the bank should prepare1 million ahead"  
  
Bruce thought it wasn't like them. Or maybe it was just a bait? The robbers probably wanted to trick the police so they'll rob another bank! while the police would be busy guarding the wrong one. Now that made more sense to Bruce. But who will believe officer Bruce? He sighed. He had an idea where the robbery would take place and he decided to go there undercover.  
  
  
The banks where the robberies took place had another thing in common. They all had a toy store close by. There was only 1 bank like that in Gotham and Bruce went there.  
  
Bruce decided to wear a suit and a harness underneath to hold his gun and badge.  
  
Bruce entered the bank pretending to be a costumer. He saw an employee who wasn't busy and greeted him. "Nice suit" the guy smiled. He had a beautiful smile. His long dark hair swayed as he talked. Bruce was mesmerized by his beauty.  
"Oh, thanks... you, too"  
The guy chuckled " I'm not in a suit though but I appreciate the compliment"  
  
Bruce blushed  
"How can I help you?"  
Bruce looked around. The guy looked confused he tried to follow Bruce's gaze. "Is Something wrong?"  
"No, I- I want to get a loan"  
"Oh, so what type of loan are you looking for?"  
Before Bruce answers a huge shot was fired.  
  
"GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES" a group of 7 masked people were screaming. Bruce and the guy behind the counter both got down. But Bruce didn't see him because the counter wasn't transparent.  
  
The guys walked to another guy behind the counter and demanded 1 million in their bag.  
  
Bruce was thinking if he should get his gun now. He unbuttoned his blazer and reached for the gun. A kick on his head stopped him. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR US? NO MOVING" he pulled Bruce and shoved him in the direction of another masked man. He put the gun near Bruce's head "Don't move or I'll shoot you"  
His voice was strangely familiar. Bruce was taken aback.  
The masked men were leaving. They gestured for the guy holding Bruce to kill him. But when the guys left he let go of Bruce. "BE STILL OR I'LL END YOU" he pushed Bruce down and ran after them.  
  
Bruce got up. He took out his gun. He ran after the guy. He was aiming his gun to shoot him but he stopped when the guy took off his mask and it was the guy from the bank.... Bruce lowered his gun shocked by what he just saw as he saw the guy ride in the group's car. 

  
  
Back at the station the police were in chaos. They were angry they got tricked. And they came late for the robbery at the small bank.  
  
Bruce decided to confront the guy at the bank. He seemed harmless. He thought. Maybe he could convince him to confess and he'd get a lighter sentence.  
  
So Bruce went to the bank alone and looked for the guy. He found him talking to a costumer and waited in line. When it was his turn the guy's face lit up. "Hi. It's you again. I'm glad you're ok"  
  
"I know it's **_you_** " Bruce glared at him  
"Excuse me?" The guy's eyes widened  
"I saw you when you took off your mask!"  
"I'm sorry but I'm not following" the guy scratched his head  
Bruce was getting mad "Don't act dumb I took a picture of you when you let go of me yesterday. I know you are part of the masked robbers"  
  
The guy muffled Bruce's mouth. "Shh. Let's talk out"  
Bruce followed him out. When he stopped walking. Bruce stared at him " Why did you do it? You seem like a good guy"  
The guy smirked " good? That's funny...I guess I was good at one point" he took out a cigarette and offered Bruce one but Bruce shook his head in rejection. He doesn't smoke so the guy lit his cigarette and started talking.

Bruce looked at the guy's name tag " _Dick Grayson_ "  
" I need the money for my mom's surgery and the bank doesn't loan the employees so ... I had to save my mom. She's the only person I have"

Bruce could feel Dick's sincerity. But still what he did was wrong. Bruce was so attracted to Dick. He didn't want to go soft on him because of it. " You need to turn yourself in. You can get a lighter sentence if you confess"  
  
"What will happen to my mom? I'm the only person for her. ." Dick's eyes started to get teary  
  
"I'll make sure that you would get back to her" Bruce promised  
"You ..would?" Dick smiled  
"Yea" Bruce smiled back at him  
Dick hugged Bruce tightly which made Bruce both happy and blushing.  
"But .. can't I turn myself in tomorrow?" Dick asked  
"Why?" Bruce was confused  
"I only joined them yesterday. I want to be helpful to you. They said they'll call me today and I could get any information you need" Dick explained.  
"Wow. You're a genius. I'll stay with you then" Bruce was impressed. he thought he did the right thing talking to Dick alone. He really handled everything well.  
  
Bruce waited until Dick finished work and he went back to his apartment. His apartment was very neat and clean. All his furniture were in white. Even the walls and carpet. Bruce thought he was in heaven for a second.  
Dick took Bruce's coat and hung it. "Make yourself at home"  
Bruce walked around. He found many framed pictures of Dick with his mom. He really looks like a good son... Bruce thought...he must be going through a lot. Bruce felt bad for him.  
  
Dick got out of the shower. He had a towel covering the lower part of his body while his toned abs were wet. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot I had visitors" he chuckled and went to his room.  
  
Bruce gulped he couldn't stop himself from fantasizing about Dick now that he saw his body. He fought hard to keep these thoughts out of his head.  
  
When Dick got out he was wearing shorts and a tshirt. He smelled so good and that didn't help Bruce at all. He couldn't focus.  
  
Dick's phone rang. He picked it up.  
"Hello, yea, its me. Everything went well at the bank today. They didn't suspect a thing. you don't have to worry"  
Bruce whispered in Dick's ear " tell them to meet up and get their location"  
Dick blushed. Bruce was too close.  
_"sure, we'll text you the details"_ the guy on the line answered.  
Dick whispered to Bruce about what to say next but Bruce told him he had nothing to add.  
When Dick hung up Bruce was already close to him.  
  
Dick smirked "you're hard already" Dick touched Bruce's pants.  
Bruce's face turned red.  
"Let me help you" Dick got up on Bruce's lap. He sat there. Facing Bruce. He put his hand under Bruce's chin "so, what do you want? I'll grant all your wishes today" he leaned in and kissed Bruce's lips. Bruce was shocked. He was enjoying Dick's body rubbing on him and his lips kissing him but he's a criminal. Bruce wanted to push him. But he couldn't he found himself undressing Dick and kissing him back with his tongue wrapped around Dick's tongue as Dick also removed Bruce's clothes. Bruce's hands feeling Dick's butt while he layed Dick on his bed and spread his legs placing his hard penis in Dick's hole. Thrusting as Dick's hole tightens around Bruce's penis. Dick moans in pain and Bruce kisses him to relieve him. He thrusts deeply until they both cum. Bruce came inside Dick filling him up with his cum. Dick buried his face in Bruce's chest. They both slept embracing each other tightly.  
  
  
In the morning they both went together to the station and confessed everything. The police decided that Dick was only a victim who the group threatened him into joining.  
  
Dick was so happy that he'll be reunited with his mom again "I really don't know how to thank you. You saved my life" Dick put his arms around Bruce's shoulders  
" you saved me first" Bruce smiled   
Dick tip toed and kissed Bruce. Bruce kissed him back.  
"I got a call from the hospital my mom is being transferred to another hospital... I might need to move out to another city to be with her..."  
"I understand" Bruce brushed Dick's hair  
"I guess I'll see you around" dick kissed him again  
  
Bruce waved to Dick until he was out of sight.  
  
When Bruce walked back into the station it was in chaos again. It seemed like they got some new information about the case.  
  
_"According to many witnesses the boss had a scar on his neck"_ one guy told Bruce.  
  
**"scar on....what?? Did you just say a scar on his neck?"** Bruce couldn't believe it.   
The guy nodded "it looks like a cut"  
  
Bruce suddenly remembers yesterday while he was kissing Dick he sucked on his neck and found a scar similar to what the officer described. Dick told him he got it as a child.  
  
Bruce suddenly ran out. Looking left and right for Dick who has disappeared by now...  
  
  
The moment Dick got out of the station he took out a cigarette from his pocket. Two men followed him one of them was holding a lighter and lit Dick's cigarette. The other guy put on a fur coat over Dick's shoulders "Boss are you ok?"  
Dick smirked "I'm better than ok, let's go"  
  



End file.
